


Kätzchen

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Changelings, Deutsch | German, F/M, Het, Instalove, Lanathan, Paranormal Romance, Pining, Romance, Soul Bond, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf Mates
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Lana Lang hat alles verloren. Ihr Rudel, ihre Eltern. Doch es könnte sein das sie in Smallville auch etwas gefunden hat von dessen Existenz sie nichts geahnt hat.





	1. Wölfe und Schicksale

**Author's Note:**

> Meine beste Freundin hat mir neulich von Jacob/Reneesme erzählt. Zuerst fand ich die Idee etwas befremdlich, das die Werwölfe sofort wissen wer ihr Mate ist, auch wenn besagter Mate noch in den Windeln liegt. Doch wie es manchmal so ist, lassen einen gerade seltsame Konzepte nicht los.  
> Gemischt mit etwas 'Kiss of Snow' von Nalini Singh, einer kräftigen Dosis Angst und Pining und es kam das dabei raus!
> 
> Ich bin mir allerdings noch nicht sicher ob ich es fortsetzen werde. Meinungen sind erwünscht :)
> 
> Um es nochmal festzuhalten: Auch wenn Lana und Jonathan bei ihrem ersten Treffen eine Anziehung zueinander empfinden ist dies KEIN chan.

"Ich mag keine Wölfe."  
  
Selbst für Lana hörte es sich wie das Jammern eines kleinen Kindes an. Am liebsten hätte sie sich verwandelt, zusammengerollte und im Fußraum des Autos schlafen gelegt bis alles vorbei war. Kitty hielt das jedenfalls für eine gute Idee.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Lana."  
  
Tante Nells Worte sollten beruhigend klingen, doch nach dem vierten Mal wiederholen klang es nur noch oberflächlich fürsorglich. So viel also dazu.  
  
Aber Lana konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Tante Nell war eben nur das: Ihre Tante. Einmal mehr wünschte sich Lana ihre Mutter her, doch die war nicht hier. Sie war tot. Genau so wie ihr Vater. Ihre Großeltern. Wie ihr ganzes Rudel.  
  
Alle Tot.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken spürte sie wie die Tränen wieder kamen. Sie hatte gedacht sie könnte nicht mehr weinen. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich geirrt.  
  
Grob strich sie die Feuchtigkeit unter ihren Augen hinfort und konzentrierte sich auf die Aussicht.  
  
"Siehst du das Farmhaus? Hier lebt unser Alpha."  
  
_Ja, der Wolf-Alpha_.  Kitty blickte aus Lanas Augen aus dem Fenster und nahm alles ein. Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Nischen zum Verstecken. Alles. Falls der Wolf sie umbringen wollte.  
  
Weil so waren Wölfe nun mal. Blutrünstige Psychopathen die jeden Moment durchdrehen konnten.  
  
Lana rutschte im Sitz hin und her. Die Unruhe die sie empfand war kaum auszuhalten. Da war ein Gefühl der Vorahnung in ihrem Bauch und es fühlte sich nicht gut an.  
  
"Du meinst _dein_ Alpha."  
  
Die Vorstellung einen Wolf als ihren Alpha zu bezeichnen war falsch. Kitties Klauen brachen durch Lanas Haut. Nicht verwandeln, dachte Lana und hielt an ihrer menschlichen Gestalt fest.  
  
"Glaub mir," sagte Nell ohne etwas von Lanas Problem zu bemerken und diesmal klang es fast wieder echt. "Jonathan Kent ist ein guter Mann. Er wird dich nicht abweisen."  
  
Damit stiegen sie aus. Nell zurest, Lana brauchte einen Moment um mit ihrem Anschnaller klar zu kommen ohne mit ihren Klauen alles aufzureißen. Ihre Hände waren so klamm.  
Als sie schließlich ausstieg und neben Nell zum stehen kam zeigte sie hinüber auf die Scheune.  
  
Vom Feld her kam ein lauer Wind. Sie roch etwas. Kitty schnupperte die Luft. Etwas hatte sich verändert, doch sie konnte nicht sagen was es war. Etwas verwirrt folgte sie Nell.  
  
In der Scheune roch es nach Heu und Wolf. Lanas Magen drehte sich um, aber sie tat einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Zwang sich dazu.  
  
Smallville war Wolf-Territorium, immer schon gewesen. Das hatte Mom ihr früher schon erzählt, wenn sie über ihre Kindheit und Jugend erzählt hatte. Manche nannten es auch Wolfville. Es gab ein paar Hirsch-Gestaltwandler, früher natürlich noch die Potter-Luchse und den adoptierten Jung-Drachen der aus dem Himmel gefallen war. Aber ansonsten war die Stadt seit den 60ern fest in Wolf-Klauen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich ihr den Magen um. Lana wollte nur fort. Der Geruch nassen Wolffells machte sie krank und dann schlug die Dominanz der Anwesenden in ihr unterwürfiges Tier und hielt sie fest.  
  
_Zu spät. Zu spät um weg zu laufen. Wenn wir laufen werden sie uns finden und töten. Wie sie Mommy getötet haben. Wie sie Daddy getötet haben._  
  
Lana wollte sich übergeben, doch auch davon hielt Kitty sie ab, denn das wäre Schwäche zeigen. Sie _dürften_ keine Schwäche zeigen.  
Also stand sie am strategisch günstigsten Platz am Eingang der Scheune, im Schatten der Tür, den großen Flügel im Rücken.    
  
Sie stand da und wartete. Mehr würde sie so oder so nicht machen können.  
  
"Wo ist er, Jack?" fragte Nell gerade einen der Männer und ging geradewegs in die Scheune. Die Antwort hörte Lana nicht, weil sie diese bereits kannte.  
  
_Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._ Kitty und Lana sahen in die andere Richtung, den dunklen Weg hinab der zum Feld führte. _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._ Ihre Luchsin konnte nicht aufhören das Wort zu wiederholen. Sie hatte plötzlich inne gehalten und rührte sich nicht, konnte sich nicht rühren. Wollte sich gleichzeitig auf den Boden schmeißen und ihren Bauch entblößen um nicht getötet zu werden.  
  
Es war das seltsamste Gefühl, als würde sie zerrissen werden.  
  
Lana fühlte sich allein gelassen. Tante Nell war auf der anderen Seite der Scheune und sie war allein. Selbst Kitty war verdächtig still. Ganz anders wie in den letzten Tagen und Wochen nach dem Massaker. In dieser Zeit war Kitty fast unnatürlich nah ihrem menschlichen Selbst gewesen, jeden Moment bereit dazu auszubrechen und sie zu verteidigen. Doch jetzt schwieg sie.  
  
Das Feld wogte im Wind und dann sah sie ihn. Die Gestalt wurde klarer. Er war noch gut hundert Meter von ihr entfernt und sie spürte die Dominanz jetzt schon. Das war nicht gut.  
  
Nein, das war nicht gut. Ihre Knie waren weich und sie zitterte. Für einen Moment dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach zu fliehen.  
  
Doch ihr Körper gehorchte nicht mehr.  
  
Nun war er fast da. Auf halbem Weg hielt er inne, bog den Kopf in den Nacken und schnupperte. Das war der Moment das Lana wusste das er sie noch nicht entdeckt hatte, doch er konnte sie riechen.  
  
Im trüben Dämmerlicht sah sie das er blond und groß war. Das war so ziehmlich alles.  
  
Er kam näher, direkt auf sie zu. Lana presste sich gegen die Scheunentür. Rieb ihre Fingerkuppen gegen das aufgesprungene Holz.  
Dann stand er vor ihr im Lichtkegel. Von drinnen hörte sie Nell und diesen Jack lachen. Ihre Stimmen stiegen und fielen. Lana konnte keine Worte ausmachen über das laute Trommeln ihres Herzens.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den Geschichten die sie kannte sah er beinahe unscheinbar aus. Wenn man von seiner Größe und den Wolfsaugen absah. Nicht so gefährlich wie sie sich einen Wolf-Alpha vorgestellt hatte.    
  
_Wolf. Alpha._ Das Wimmern in ihrem Kopf riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Kitty war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Lana wandte den Blick ab und starrte auf den Boden, auf seine schweren braunen Stiefel. Sie sahen aus als habe er sie an diesem Morgen geputzt.    
  
"Du musst dich nicht fürchten."  
  
Bei diesen Worten konnte sie nicht anders als aufzusehen. Obwohl es nicht in ihrer Natur als Unterwürfige lag erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Kitty ihrerseits beobachtete ihn. Schlich sich vorwärts, als wolle sie nicht gesehen werden, aber mehr sehen.  
  
_Großer Mann. Gütige Augen. Alpha._ Lana biss die Zähne aufeinander. Das Gestammel in ihrem Hinterkopf ging ihr auf die Nerven.  
  
Er legte den Kopf schief, als würde er selbst auch seinem Tier zuhören.     
   
Der Mann vor ihr sah sie an. Ja, er war ein Wolf. Ja, er war ein Alpha. Doch er sah nicht aus als würde er sie jeden Moment zu Boden werfen und töten wollen.  
  
Die Luchsin war nun direkt unter ihrer Haut. Starrte mit Lana in seine blauen Augen, aus denen der Wolf sie seinerseits anblickte. Der Blickkontakt hielt zu lange, war zu intensiv, aber Lana konnte nicht wegsehen, es war ihr nicht möglich.  
  
Jede Faser ihres Körper wollte dem Instinkt nachkommen und ihren Nacken entblößen, doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren, als würde etwas Größeres passieren.  
  
Etwas passierte auch in ihm, sie sah es genau. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er etwas erkennen. Vielleicht wer sie war? Schlecht zu sagen. Vielleicht taten Alphas das so. Vielleicht war dies alles ganz normal.  
  
Andererseits... Nein, nein, es war nicht normal. Es war ganz und gar nicht normal.  
  
Normalerweise würde er sie angreifen müssen. Würde sich über sie stürzen und sie unterwerfen, verletzen, vielleicht sogar töten. Das war es was Wölfe taten. Doch auch er bewegte sich nicht.    
  
Er trat langsam noch näher auf sie zu, die Hand ausgestreckt, als wolle er sie nicht erschrecken. Vorsichtig schlossen sich seine Hände um ihre Oberarme und Lana holte Luft, als zwänge er sie dazu; tief und zitternd. Er wartete auf etwas.  
Auf Sie?  
  
"Alles ist gut, kleine Katze." Seine Stimme hüllte sie ein. Kitty mochte seine Stimme. Das war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt dafür dies festzustellen. Es verwirrte Lana. Wie konnte sie sich bei ihm sicher fühlen? Er war ein _Wolf_.  
  
Wie die, die ihre Eltern, ihr Rudel getötet hatten. Doch trotzdem blieb die Angst abwesend.  
  
"Du bist jetzt zuhause."  
  
Lana war perplex, starrte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an. Trat von der Tür weg und machte ihren ersten freiwilligen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
_Zuhause_ , dachte sie gedankenlos. Konnte das _wirklich_ sein?  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
Der Bann brach.  
  
Hinter ihnen kam jemand vom Haus her gelaufen. Lana hörte die viel zu eiligen Schritte auf dem Weg. Der Mann riss sich verwirrt von ihrem Blick los, doch seine Hände lagen immer noch über ihren Armen.  
  
_Sieh mich an_ , dachte die kleine Luchsin. _Mich, sieh mich an._  
  
Lana schob die Gedanken fort, sank wieder tief in sich zurück und starrte auf den Boden.  
  
"Wer ist das?" Die Frauenstimme klang misstrauisch.  
  
"Meine Nichte. Lauras Tochter, Lana." Nell und der andere Wolf, Jack, waren zu ihnen gekommen und standen im Scheuneneingang. Lana hatte nicht gemerkt wann Nell und der andere Wolf zu ihnen gekommen waren.  
  
Die Frau kam näher. Sie roch nach dem Mann- doch nicht nach dem Wolf. Verwunderung machte sich in Lana breit und die Luchsin stellte sich auf. War das seine Gefährtin? Lana warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. Groß, rotes Haar, fragende Augen.  
  
_Misstrauisch_ , dachte Kitty. Aber keine Gefährtin. _Nein, keine Gefährtin._    
  
"Jonathan." Die Stimme war warnend, als gäbe es eine Grenze, die er gerade überschritten hatte die sonst niemand sehen konnte. Aber das hatte er nicht, dachte Lana. Er hat nur gemacht das ich mich nicht mehr fürchte.  
  
_Zuhause_ , dachte sie und sah ihn an nun aufmerksamer an. _Ich bin jetzt zuhause._  
  
Er ließ sie los als habe er sich verbrannt und blickte sie dann an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal, als sei er aufgewacht. Was war passiert?    
  
Von Martha spürte sie eine Welle von Erleichterung. Nell hinter ihr war verwirrt. Die Rothaarige kam in ihr Sichtfeld. Sie lächelte nun, es war klein aber echt.  
  
"Hallo Lana. Ich bin Martha."  
  
"Hallo." sagte Lana, doch seltsamerweise richtete sie es an ihn. Er sagte jedoch nichts. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das es Wolfsaugen waren und nicht länger die eines Mannes die sie ansahen.     
  
Martha schluckte und sah zu dem Alpha auf. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verdunkelt, die blonden Brauen zogen sich ernst zusammen. Martha schien darauf zu warten das er sie ansah und bemerkte nicht wie unangenehm der Moment für alle anderen war.  
  
Schließlich glitt sein Blick zu ihr. Sein Gesicht war sehr verschlossen und Martha schürzte die Lippen, als wüsste sie was er dachte.  
Ihre Augen waren traurig.  
  
"Wir haben gehört was mit deinen Eltern und deinem Rudel passiert ist, Lana." sagte Martha und Lana fragte sich warum da Tränen in den Augen der älteren Frau waren.  
  
"Wie alt bist du, Lana?" Martha blickte an ihr auf und nieder. Viel gab es da nicht zu sehen, das wusste sie selbst.  
  
"Ich werde nächste Woche vierzehn."  
  
Das Geräusch das der Mann von sich gab war nicht zu umschreiben. Es klang nach einem Geräusch das ein Wolf machen würde. Fast traurig, fast verzweifelt. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, wandte sich ab  und ging ein paar Meter bevor er sich wieder erinnerte was seine Verantwortung war. Er sah Martha an: "Tu was du für das Beste hältst. Gib ihnen ein Zimmer. Ich muss--"  
  
Dann, auf halbem Weg zurück zum Kornfeld, sah sie den Funkenregen und aus dem Mann war ein Wolf geworden. Am Rand, bevor er in das Feld verschwand, drehte er sich um und Lana hatte das Gefühl als sähe er sie an.  
  
Sie trat vorwärts. Sie könnte mit ihm laufen. Sie könnte sich verwandeln und mit ihm rennen. Doch warum wollte sie das?  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick schob sich Martha vor Lana. Als Lana um sie herum sah war der Wolf verschwunden. Doch sie hörte das Heulen.      
  
Lana spürte wie Kitty antworten wollte, wie _sie selbst_ antworten wollte.  
  
Das Lied schien sie zu rufen.  
  
Doch bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte was zu tun war, hatte Martha sie am Arm genommen und brachte sie in Richtung Farmhaus.  
  
Einen Großteil der Nacht über hörte sie das Wehklagen und erst als es kurz vor der Morgendämmerung aufhörte konnte sie endlich erschöpft einschlafen. 


	2. Gefährten und Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan und Martha führen ein Gespräch über ihre Beziehung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur falls es irgendwen interessiert:   
> Martha ist ein Fuchs-Gestaltwandler ;)

Er war sich sicher das er keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, was hieß das Martha die ganze Zeit wach gelegen haben musste.   
  
Sie sah erschlagen aus. Das rote Haar hing ihr wild ums Gesicht, ihre Haut war fahl, ihr Blick traurig. Er wollte sie trösten, doch er konnte nicht.   
  
Unsicher und nackt stand er in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Jonathan--" begann sie, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.    
  
"Lass uns jetzt bitte nicht darüber reden."  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und setzte sich nun ganz auf.   
  
"Wir müssen aber darüber reden, Jonathan." Ihre Stimme klang eindringlich. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, lehnte sich auf seine Knie und sah nieder auf seine schmutzigen Zehen. Er brauchte eine Dusche. Er war die ganze Nacht durch den Wald gerannt, hatte versucht etwas Ruhe zu finden, doch war kläglich gescheitert.    
  
"Was willst du von mir hören?"   
  
"Das dies wohl das Ende ist?"   
  
Sein Blick schoss zu ihr. "Ende? Von was?"   
  
"Unserer Beziehung." Es gab keinen Grund so zu tun als wüssten sie nicht beide um was es ging. Martha kannte ihn besser als jeder andere. Wolf oder nicht. Er sah fort als er sagte: "Sie ist nur ein kleines Mädchen."   
  
"Ein kleines Mädchen das kurz vor der Geschlechtsreife steht."   
  
"Ein _kleines_ Mädchen."  
  
"Du hast nicht gesehen wie sie dich angesehen hat." Jonathan war froh das er Marthas Gesicht in diesem Moment nicht sehen konnte.   
Leiser fügte sie hinzu: "Oder wie du sie angesehen hast."   
  
"Ich habe sie nur getröstet, Martha. Das ist meine Aufgabe als Alpha."   
  
"Tu das nicht, Jonathan." Nun war sie es die sich abwandte. "Sie wäre dir fast hinterher gerannt als du fortgelaufen bist. Und wir wissen beide was dann passiert wäre."   
  
"Nichts wäre passiert. Rein gar nichts. Für meinen Wolf ist sie noch ein Kind. Sie produziert nicht mal einen Hauch eines Pheromons."  
  
"Ja, aber das heißt nicht das du sie nicht gebissen hättest. Jeder kennt die Geschichten, Jonathan."  
  
"Was willst du von mir hören, Martha?"   
  
"Ich will das du mich ansiehst und mir versprichst das sie nicht deine Gefährtin ist. Ich will das du mir sagst das du mich liebst und nie damit aufhören wirst. Ich will das du mich zu der deinen machst. Aber nicht nur der Mann, sondern auch der Wolf. Ich will euch gehören, das wollte ich immer schon." Sie holte Luft, als wollte sie noch mehr sagen, doch schließlich schwieg sie.   
  
Nach einer Weile schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und legte ihre Wange an seinen Rücken.   
  
Sie flüsterte traurig: "Lüg mich an, Jonathan."   
  
"Ich muss dich nicht anlügen, Martha. _Ich_ liebe dich."    
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte und wiederholte die Worte. Sie weinte nun fast.   
  
Denn er liebte sie wirklich. Das war ja das Schlimme daran. Der Mann liebte sie. Nur der Wolf...  
  
Der Wolf hatte sie nie gezeichnet, nie einen Anspruch auf sie erhoben. Sie hatten gewartet. Hatten beide gewartet.   
  
_Er braucht nur Zeit_ , hatte Jonathan zu ihr gesagt. Doch nach einem Jahr war nichts passiert. Nach fünf Jahren war nichts passiert. Und nun das sie über zehn Jahre zusammen lebten, eine gute Beziehung führten, hatten sie es akzeptiert. Es war nunmal so. Und da sie glücklich waren, warum sollten sie etwas ändern?   
  
Sie hatten das Beste daraus gemacht. Wie aus der Tatsache das sie keine Kinder bekommen konnten.   
  
Das sie für ihre Geduld, ihren Glauben belohnt und Clark bekommen hatten, das ihnen der kleine Drachen-Junge sozusagen in den Schoß gefallen war, war wie ein Wunder und so hatten sie insgeheim weiter gewartet auf noch ein Wunder.  
  
Doch das Warten war vorüber und sie wussten es beide. Er hatte es heute gespürt. Sein Wolf hatte sie in dem Moment gewittert als sie sein Territorium betrat und er war vom Feld her zum Farmhaus gekommen, hatte die Luft eingesogen um ihren Geruch wahrzunehmen.   
  
Es waren nur Spuren eines Duftes und unbewusst hatte er sich gewundert das der Duft keine Hormone enthielt. Hatte gedacht es seien nur unvollständige Reste, doch sie waren ausreichend gewesen um seine Schritte zu beschleunigen und als er sie dann in der Dunkelheit erkannt hatte, wie sie verängstigt und zitternd an der Scheunentür gelehnt hatte, hatte es den Beschützer geweckt.   
  
_Zu ihr gehen und sie beruhigen. Dann beißen._  
  
Jonathan hatte den Gedanken abgeschüttelt, doch war zu ihr gegangen. Im ersten Moment hatte er nicht verstehen können was er sah. Sie war zierlich und durch das Zittern wirkte sie noch zerbrechlicher. Ein Junges. Er musste sie beruhigen. Sie war jetzt zuhause.   
  
Er hatte seine Hände auf ihre Arme gelegt um sie zu besänftigen.    
  
 _Und dann beißen._   
  
Als sie ihn aus ihren großen Augen angesehen hatte, war etwas geschehen zwischen ihnen. Es war nichts Sexuelles, nein, er hatte sie nur angeblickt und gespürt wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog und dann weitete, als würde es sich bereit machen für das was sie in ihm zum Leben erwecken würde.   
  
Sie hatte ihn angesehen als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet. Ihr Blick war voller Angst, Unglauben und Hoffnung gewesen. Er wusste wer sie war. Nell hatte sie beide angekündigt. Jeder Wolf-Wandler hatte von dem Massaker in Kanada gehört. Wölfe hatten ihr Rudel getötet. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, es war ganz klar. Die Angst hatte sich über ihren Geruch gelegt.   
  
Dieser Blick hatte ihm so weh getan, weil dieses Kind, dieses Kätzchen so sehr hatte leiden müssen. Er wollte ihr zeigen das nicht alle Wölfe so waren. Er wollte nichts mehr als sie beschützen, ihr ein Heim geben, ihr einen Platz zeigen an dem sie sicher war.   
  
_Unter meinem Herzen._  
  
Wolf und Mann wollten das Kätzchen zu sich ziehen und im Arm halten. Nicht nur um sie zu beruhigen sondern auch die Bestätigung zu bekommen das sie wirklich hier war.   
  
_Endlich_ , hatte der Wolf gedacht, _ich hatte schon gedacht du würdest nie kommen._   
  
Erst als Martha zur Scheune getreten war, hatte sein Verstand wieder eingesetzt und mit ihrer Frage nach ihrem Alter hatte sie jegliche Hoffnung zerstört. Der Mann hatte es sofort verstanden.   
  
_Ein Kind_ , hatte der Mann verzweifelt gedacht. _Sie war doch nur ein Kind._   
  
Was sollte er machen? Was konnte er machen?   
  
Der Wolf hatte die Zweifel abgetan, für ihn gab es keine Probleme. Welpen wurden behütet. Doch wenn sie zur Frau würde, würde sie ihm gehören. Jetzt konnte er warten, jetzt wusste er das alles gut wäre. Die Unruhe war endlich gewichen. Für den Wolf war alles klar. Das der Mann, Jonathan, am Rande der Verzweiflung war, wurde verwirrt hingenommen, doch verstehen konnte es das Tier nicht.   
  
Wenn sie in ein, zwei Jahren in die Pubertät käme würde der Wolf sie haben wollen. Und am gleichen Tag würde ihn wahrscheinlich die Polizei wegen Kindesmißbrauch abführen. Zu recht, fand der Mann, denn sie war ein Kind. Wenn er an sie dachte, wie sie da so stand konnte er auch nichts frauliches an ihr sehen. Es gab keine Anziehung.   
  
Oder selbst wenn der Wolf sich zurück halten würde, was wäre wenn sie sich verliebte? Einen Freund fand? Was dann? Dann töten wir ihn.   
Wieder würde Jonathan in Handschellen abgeführt werden. Die Aussichten waren sehr trostlos.   
  
Selbst wenn er gegen das Tier ankämpfen würde und zusehen konnte wie sie aufwuchs um endlich ihren Platz an seiner Seite einzunehmen, würde er wahrscheinlich emotionale Narben davon tragen. Vielleicht würde er verrückt werden. So etwas passierte wenn Tier und Mensch sich nicht einig waren.  
  
Nein, die einzige Lösung die es gab war sie fortzuschicken und zu hoffen das sie niemals wieder käme. Denn selbst mit einundzwanzig, wäre sie alt genug um seine Tochter zu sein, verdammt, sie war genau so alt wie Clark.   
Wie sollte er das mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren? Wie seiner Familie, seinem Rudel unter die Augen treten?  
  
 _Aber, sie gehört uns._   
  
Es hatte keinen Ausweg gegeben außer fortzulaufen. Er musste von ihr weg. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen und das konnte er nicht solange sie da stand und ihn ansah als wäre er schon jetzt ihre Welt.   
  
Er hatte den Wolf gezwungen und er hatte wehklagend gehorcht. War durch die Felder gestrichen und hatte geheult und geheult.   
  
_Du hast eine Partnerin. Du hast ein Kind. Du hast eine Familie, ein Rudel. Mehr brauchst du nicht. Mehr hast du nie gebraucht._   
  
"Ich werde sie wegschicken. Ich schicke sie in die Berge zu den Luchsen, ich werde heute noch mit Gray Back sprechen."  
  
Martha sah zweifelnd aus.   
  
"Das ist mein Leben. Ich gebe mein Leben nicht für etwas auf das es noch nicht gibt, vielleicht nie geben wird."   
  
Der Schmerz auf ihren Zügen blühte wie ein Schnitt. Mit seinem Gerede über die Unwahrscheinlichkeit der Zukunft hatte er eingestanden, wovor sie solche Angst hatte.  
  
Er zog Martha nun zu sich und schob ihr Nachthemd aus dem Weg. Sie öffnete die Arme für ihn, schlang ihre Beine um ihn, als er sich auf sie legte um sie zu lieben. Dies war die einzige Bestätigung die er ihr geben konnte. Das Einzige das nur und ausschließlich ihr gehörte.   
  
Er liebte sie langsam und zog es heraus, bis er nur noch ihren Namen kannte, nur noch ihren Duft an seinem Körper trug. Dann konnte er sich einreden das sie alles war was er brauchte. Immer brauchen würde.   
  
Danach lagen sie noch lange zusammen und er war sich wieder sicher das alles gut werden würde. Ja, es war gar nicht so ausweglos.   
  
Schließlich war sie nur ein Mädchen, dachte er und küsste nachdenklich Marthas rotes Haar. Sie war nur ein kleines Mädchen das er wegschicken würde um seine heile Welt behalten zu können.    
  
   


	3. 10 Jahre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana hat einen Plan.

_ \- 10 Jahre später -  _

 

Lana Lang war zurück. 

 

Kitty konnte sich kaum mehr zurückhalten und träumte davon wie wild durch die Felder zu rennen auf der Suche nach etwas. Jemand. 

 

Sie konnte es kaum abwarten die Kent Auffahrt hinab zu fahren, zum Haus zu gehen und an die Tür zu klopfen. Sie wollte Jonathan Kent endlich, nach so langer Zeit, gegenüber stehen. 

 

Sie wollte ihm zeigen welche Art Frau sie herangewachsen war. Welche Art Wandler sie war. Sie wollte ihm beweisen das sie sich holte was ihr gehörte. 

 

Es hatte lange genug gedauert zu verstehen was in jener Nacht vor zehn Jahren geschehen war. Was es bedeutete. Dieser Moment zwischen ihnen der gegen ihrer beider Naturen ging hatte sie immer verwirrt. In ihren Träumen erlebte sie es Mal um Mal, unfähig die Begegnung los zu lassen. 

 

Mit dem Beginn ihrer Pubertät änderte sich auch der Tenor ihrer Träume. Als er sie das erste Mal zu sich zog und besinnungslos küsste war alles andere vergessen. Es war neu und fremd und versetzte ihren Körper in einen Alarmzustand. 

 

Auch im Wachzustand veränderte sich das Verhalten anderer Wandler ihr gegenüber. Nell nahm sie zur Seite und redete über Sex mit ihr. Ihr Gesicht war die ganze Zeit so rot gewesen, das sie glaubte es würde niemals mehr aufhören vor Hitze zu brennen. 

 

Als die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse begannen darüber zu schwärmen wie sie ihren Partner finden würde, wie es sich anfühlen würde, hatte Lana aufgehorcht. Sie las schnulzige Wandler-Romanzen und sah Serien in der die Heldin eine Wandlerin war. Der Moment in dem sie  _ ihm  _ gegenüber stand wurde immer wieder angesehen, immer wieder gelesen, bis sie schließlich verstanden hatte was in jener Nacht passiert war. 

 

Die fünfzehnjährige Lana wusste ohne Zweifel: In Jonathan Kent hatte sie ihren Lebenspartner gefunden. 

 

Nell hatte es mit einem hohlen Lachen abgetan, doch es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis auch sie zugegeben hatte das dies der Grund war weshalb Jonathan sie fortgeschickt hatte. Die Verbitterung der anderen Frau darüber war klar zu spüren. Auch sie hatte Jonathan einmal geliebt und an Martha verloren. 

 

Zweimal hatte Nell ihre Heimat für Lana aufgeben müssen. Hatte ihr zu Hause aufgegeben für das kleine Mädchen und alles getan um sie großzuziehen. Lana spürte das Nell darauf wartete frei zu sein. Sie erfüllte ihre Pflicht und auf ihre Art liebte sie Lana auch, das wusste sie. 

 

Und trotzdem waren beide Frauen erleichtert als Lana sich entschloss ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Smallville mochte vielleicht nicht auf sie warten, doch sie würde trotzdem zurück kehren und versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen. 

 

Sie hatte bereits einen Job als Kellnerin im Talon gefunden. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Jonathan Kent überzeugen das sie zu ihm gehörte. Nun es wurde Zeit einen Abstecher zum Alpha von Smallville zu machen. 

 

Lana drehte den Schlüssel und der Motor erstarb. Sie saß für einen Moment bewegungslos dort. Ihr Rücken war schweißnass. Der dünne Stoff ihres Sommerkleides klebte an ihrer Haut. Ihre Schenkel rieben unangenehm aneinander. Die Brise die vom Feld her kam kühlte sie. 

 

Sie ließ das Lenkrad los und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. Suchte ihren Lipgloss. Mit Blick in den Rückspiegel trug sie die Farbe etwas zu genau auf ihre Lippen auf. Die Farbe hieß 'Georgias Pfirsiche'. 

 

Sie lächelte ihr Spiegelbild aufheiternd an. 

 

Die Tasche schlang Lana über ihre Schulter, als sie ausstieg und schmiss mit Schwung die Tür zu. Es waren nur ein paar Meter bis zum Haus. Die Mittagshitze hatte ihren Zenit erreicht, Lana war sich sicher das sich alle drinnen aufhalten würden. 

 

Sie klopfte einige Male, doch niemand öffnete. 

 

Ihr fiel plötzlich die Scheune ein und das letzte Mal das sie hier gewesen war. Bei der Erinnerung presste sie ihre inneren Muskeln zusammen. Kitty war gleichzeitig angespannt und besonders ruhig in Lanas Hinterkopf. 

 

Sie dachte an den Blick den Jonathan und sie damals geteilt hatten. Etwas in ihr erzitterte wonnevoll. 

 

Das war nicht der richtige Moment daran zu denken.

 

Schon als sie sich umdrehte wusste sie das er im Scheunen-Eingang am anderen Ende der Einfahrt stehen würde. Das Hitzeflimmern umriss seinen Körper und verwandelte ihn in einen Wunschtraum, eine Fata Morgana. 

 

Wie angezogen setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich kaum wie die ihren an, steif und ungelenk schritt sie den staubigen Weg hinab. Sein Gesicht wurde klarer. Auch in der Gegenwart trug er Jeans und Karohemd, als wäre keine Zeit vergangen. 

 

Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Fast als wäre dies eine Wiederholung von vor zehn Jahren. 

 

Erkannte er sie? Wusste er wer sie war? Konnte auch er es spüren? 

 

Etwas unwirsch wischte er seine Hände an einem Tuch und befreite sie von Motoröl und Schmutz. Seine Ärmel waren aufgerollt. Lana bemerkte atemlos wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Haut bewegten. Einladend, verlockend. 

 

Nun war sie nur noch einige Meter von ihm entfernt und er hielt inne. Dies war der Moment in dem ein Lufthauch ihren Geruch zu ihm trug. Sie konnte hören wie er tief einatmete, ihr Aroma aufnahm als wäre es Nahrung für seine Seele. 

 

Das antwortende Bouquet an ausströmenden Pheromonen traf sie trotz allem unerwartet. Lana spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden und sie hatte für einen Augenblick Angst sie würde das Gleichgewicht verlieren. 

 

_ Du bist kein kleines Mädchen,  _ schnitt Kitty durch die Stille.  _ Zeig ihm wie stark du bist. Du bist die Frau eines Alphas. Beweis es.  _

 

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und schob nonchalant ihre Sonnenbrille hoch in ihr Haar. 

 

Sein Gesicht trat in den Focus. Seine Haut war gebräunt vom vielen arbeiten auf dem Feld. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm etwas zu lang in die Stirn. Dann waren da seine Augen, sein Blick enthielt sowohl das Tier als auch den Mensch. 

 

Kitty zitterte vor Aufregung. Doch auch sie war hielt sich aufrecht. Ja, sie war submissiv, doch sie war  _ mehr  _ als nur die Bedeutung dieses Wortes. Zehn Jahre lang hatten sie sich diesen Augenblick ausgemalt, doch jetzt einfach nieder zu fallen und sich zu unterwerfen wäre der falsche Weg für ihre weitere Beziehung. Nein, sie musste ihm zeigen das sie seine Dominanz aushalten konnte. Das sie stark war. Das sie ihm ebenbürtig war. 

 

Jonathan legte seinen Kopf schief und kam näher. Seine Stimme war belegt als er sprach. 

 

"Was tust du hier?" Zumindest tat er nicht so als wüsste er nicht wer sie war. 

 

Lana reckte ihre Kopf. Es war fast eine Herausforderung.  _ Fast _ .

 

"Ich bin gekommen um mir zu holen was  _ mir  _ gehört."

 

Seine Pupillen weiteten sich bis nur noch ein winziger Ring Azur übrig war. Sie standen sich so nah das sie das Motoröl riechen konnte, den Kaffee den er getrunken hatte, Heu und Aftershave und Hitze und Schweiß und darunter Alpha und Jonathan die untrennbar zusammen gehörten. 

 

Das Bedürfnis sich nach vorne in seine Arme fallen zu lassen war so stark das sie die Hand ausstreckte und ihn berührte. Ihre kleine Hand lag auf seinem Brustbein. Sein Herz schlug schnell und kräftig. 

 

Sie wollte sich verlieren und ihn mitreißen. Wollte das er sie liebte. Wollte sich in seinen Geruch einhüllen und seinen Samen in sich spüren. Wollte das er sie zu der Seinen machte. Wollte sein Mal auf ihrer Haut für jedermann sichtbar tragen.

 

Jonathan hob seine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie rieb sich kätzisch gegen die dargebotene Handfläche. Das leise Schnurren das aus ihrer Kehle kam war unwillkürlich und nicht zu unterdrücken. 

 

"Kleine Katze." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und Lana nickte, nickte besinnungslos. Ja, das war sie. Ja, er hatte sie erkannt. Glücklich, so glücklich. 

 

Und bevor sie wusste was geschah, bevor sie noch über ihren Plan nachdenken konnte hatte er sie zu sich gezogen und ihre Münder aufeinander gepresst.


	4. Jetzt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan ist ein verdurstender Mann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch hier mal wieder ein Update. Die Geschichte ist nicht vergessen ;)

Es war verrückt. 

 

_ Er  _ war verrückt. 

 

Es war unmöglich sie nicht zu küssen, als sie schließlich vor ihm stand. Jonathan hatte sofort gewusst wer sie war. Hatte es in dem Moment gewusst als er sie aus der Scheune heraus gesehen hatte. Wie konnte er nicht? 

 

Zehn Jahre lang war sie der Geist gewesen, der Traum den er versucht hatte zu vertreiben, zu vergessen.

 

Am Anfang hatte er sie als Kind wahrgenommen. Natürlich, was auch sonst? Sie war vierzehn gewesen, in der Nacht nach dem Massaker. Jahrelang hatte er Martha erzählt das er sie nicht als Frau sah, sondern als Kind. Immer blieb ein Hauch Zweifel in ihren Augen zurück. Auf eine Art hasste er Martha, dafür das sie ihn nicht hatte vergessen lassen. Das sie es immer wieder aufbrachte, wenn er glaubte es sei endlich fort. 

Irgendwann hatte sie ihm gesagt: _"_ _ Sie ist jetzt achtzehn, Jonathan."  _

 

Das hatte alles geändert. Er selbst hatte nie nachgerechnet. Aus Sorge vielleicht was er tun würde wenn er plötzlich feststellen würde das sie nun  _ älter  _ und schließlich  _ alt genug  _ war. Und er behielt recht: Der Gedanke hatte ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Es hatte ihn verschlungen. 

 

Achtzehn, dachte er und versuchte sich gleichzeitig daran zu erinnern wie er sich gefühlt hatte als er so alt gewesen war. Die Erinnerung kam nur schleppend. Es war eine lange Zeit her seit er achtzehn gewesen war. Der Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. 

 

Eines Abends fand er sich an seinem Laptop und hatte ihr Facebook Profil vor sich geöffnet. 

 

Das unschuldige Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht rührte ihn. Schon vor vier Jahren hatte sie ihn auf eine Weise berührt die ihm vorher unbekannt gewesen war. Dieses Lächeln tat nicht nur etwas mit dem Mann in ihm, auch sein Tier erkannte sie. Der Wolf war  _ aufmerksam.  _

 

Er starrte das Bild an. Konnte er die kleine Katze dahinter erkennen? Sie versuchten es, doch sie waren sich nicht sicher. Sie versuchten es weiter. 

 

Sie war schön. Mehr als das. Lieblich, ja das war das richtige Wort für ihre Luchsin. 

 

_ Unsere?  _

 

Es war dieses Wort das Jonathan aus seiner Trance herausriss und er den Laptop hart zusammen klappte. Der Laptop wurde hinfort gestellt und vergessen, während das Bild ihres Gesichts vor seinen Augen aufleuchtete wann auch immer er die Augen schloss. 

 

Das war der Anfang vom Ende. 

 

Seine Träume veränderten sich ohne sein Zutun. Es war als hätte sein Unterbewusstsein ihm einen Freifahrtschein mit dem Bild gegeben. Nicht mehr das Gesicht des Kindes, sondern das einer jungen Frau und selbst das war schlecht. Er  _ dürfte  _ nicht--

 

Doch es spielte keine Rolle wie oft er sich sagte er dürfte nicht. Nach einiger Zeit vergaß Jonathan wie oft er erwachte und sein Penis hart und tropfend gegen seine Shorts stieß, während sein Bewusstsein noch immer von den Bildern überrannt wurde die er unterbewusst bereit gestellt hatte. 

 

Während er immer mehr mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, bemerkte er nicht wie Martha sich entfernte. Als er das erste Mal erwachte und Lanas Namen seufzte, während er noch nach Martha griff, war dies nur der letzte Tropfen. 

 

Sie schrie nicht, sie weinte nicht. In dieser Nacht beichtete sie ihm das sie und Lionel einander liebten. Das sie Jonathan verlassen würde. Seine Reaktion überraschte ihn. Er fühlte sich beinahe erleichtert. Sie lächelte traurig als sie seine Verwirrung bemerkte und hatte das offensichtliche ausgesprochen: "Du liebst mich nicht mehr, Jonathan." 

 

Als sie fortfuhr und ihm sagte was er bereits wusste fühlte er sich wie ein kleines Kind. 

 

"Du brauchst deine Gefährtin, Jonathan. Sonst sterbt ihr. Und das Rudel mit euch." 

 

Es war so offensichtlich für sie. Ihre Stimme klang beinahe neutral. Wie lange war es her seit sie sich damit abgefunden hatte?

 

Sie trennten sich ohne Streit. Man konnte sogar sagen das sie Freunde blieben. Wäre Jonathan nicht so allein in seinem Haus hätte er nichts vermisst. Martha kam hin und wieder vorbei und sie saßen am Küchentisch an dem sie Jahre lang zusammen ihre Mahlzeiten eingenommen hatten. Es war bekannt und warm. 

 

Zuerst ging Clark mit seiner Mutter, doch er hatte nach wie vor ein Zimmer im Farmhaus und seinen Rückzugsort in der Scheune, weshalb er oftmals auch unter der Woche, bei Jonathan die Tage verbrachte. 

 

Es gab Zeiten da lebte er fast ausschließlich bei seinem Vater. Jonathan genoss diese Zeit. Er nannte Lionel bei seinem Namen, sein Vater war nach wie vor der Mann zu dem er aufsah. Auch das machte Jonathan stolz, als hätte etwas gewonnen. Doch er versuchte immer wieder die Wogen zwischen Stiefvater und seinem Sohn zu glätten. Er wollte schließlich das Beste für Clark. 

 

Er blieb beschäftigt. Mit seinem Hof, seinem Sohn, seinen Aufgaben als Alpha. Doch er spürte das etwas nicht stimmte. Und obwohl er mit niemand außer Martha darüber geredet hatte, spürte auch sein Rudel trotz strenger Führung das ihr Alpha rastlos war. 

 

Weitere vier Jahren hungerte sein Wolf nach etwas das außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag. 

 

Zehn Jahre nach dieser Nacht, die ihn so auf die Probe gestellt hatte, war sie nun plötzlich vorgefahren. Schöner als alles was er jemals gesehen hatte. Furchtlos lächelnd war sie von ihrem Auto zu ihm hinüber geschlendert. Eine dieser hippen viel zu großen Brillen auf der Nase. Glänzendes Haar das sie so sehr kleidete wie ihr Sommerkleid das im Wind wehte und er gleichzeitig befürchtete und hoffte es würde ihm zeigen was darunter lag. 

 

Ja, sie nicht zu küssen war unmöglich gewesen. Nicht nach all dieser Zeit. Nicht nach all der Einsamkeit, dem Gefühl entzwei gerissen zu sein und niemals wieder Frieden zu finden. 

 

Ihr Mund schmeckte nach synthetischem Pfirsichen. Ihr Gloss klebte zwischen ihnen wie Honig und war ebenso süß. 

 

Doch süßer als das war ihr Geruch: Der Geruch ihrer Haut, ihrer Pheromone, ihrem Körper. Süß wie Kirschen, keine falschen Pfirsiche. 

Es erinnerte ihn an etwas das reif war um gepflückt zu werden. Etwas das in seinen Händen zerbersten würde, wäre er nicht vorsichtig. 

 

Der Saft würde über seine Hände laufen und ihn zeichnen. Klebrig, wie auch ihr Nektar den er direkt von der Quelle schmecken wollte. Jonathans Synapsen feuerten in alle Richtungen, reichten ihm Bild um Bild, die dem Kuss vorgriffen und auf etwas spekulierte das ihm jetzt gerade unmöglich erschien. Jonathan wollte ihr so viel sagen. Musste sie kennen lernen und ihr versichern wie sehr er sie brauchte, wie lange er gewartet hatte, wie wichtig sie für das Rudel und für ihn war. 

 

Sein Plan war es ihr alles zu geben, sie zu beschützen und zu lieben bis zum Tod. 

 

Er konnte sie nicht zu Boden ziehen und im Staub zu der seinen machen. 

 

_ Du kannst schon, _ widersprach sein Wolf der offensichtlich der treibende Faktor war,  _ du denkst nur zu viel.  _

 

Der Kuss war alles was er wollte. Heimkehren, Verzweiflung, Leidenschaft, Lust und Zärtlichkeit. Mehr Schichten als er identifizieren konnte lagen darunter. 

 

Liebevoll umfasste er ihr Gesicht und trennte sich von ihren zitternden Lippen. Ein leises Geräusch entfuhr ihr das halb Schluchzen und halb Stöhnen war. Ihr Gesicht folgte ihm, unfähig den Kuss zu beenden. Als sie die Augen öffnete und die Sehnsucht und Hingabe erkannte die sie offen zeigte wurde ihm das Herz weich und er erkannte das er ihr schon längst verfallen war. 

 

Er war der ihre. Würde ihr immer gehören. 

 

Vielleicht war es bereits in jener ersten Nacht so gewesen. 

 

Um dem Gefühl in seiner Brust Herr zu werden beugte er sich vor und bedeckte ihre Stirn mit Küssen. Falls es möglich war schmolz sie noch mehr in seinen Armen. 

 

"Es gibt so viel zu sagen, Lana." Seine Stimme klang belegt. Er wollte ihr alles sagen. Er war überrascht über sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

Nach einigen Momenten trat sie aus der festen Umarmung um ihn statt dessen ansehen zu können. Ihr Blick war so fest und stetig das ihm der Atem wegblieb.

 

Sie mochte vielleicht submissiv sein, doch sie konnte ihm standhalten, das spürte er. Sein Wolf schien erleichtert, als wäre dies die letzte Hürde gewesen. Auch Jonathan nahm es mit Zufriedenheit wahr. 

 

Ihre Hand glitt durch sein Haar, zärtlich und fast so als habe sie dies bereits hunderte von Male getan. 

 

"Kleine Katze,  _ Lana, _ " brachte er hervor und hielt ihre Hand fest, küsste ihre Handfläche. "Endlich bist du da." 

 

 


End file.
